whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Night Watch
The Night Watch is a compact of hunters that first appear in the book Night Stalkers. The Night Watch are made up of street gang members who attempt to keep supernatural influences, especially vampires, off of their turf. History Formed in the Hill District of Pittsburgh, PA, during a time of heavy vampiric activity, the Night Watch was created as a desperate response to the vampire activity that rode in behind the drugs and gangs that established themselves in the area. Two men, however, had taken enough. Riely Lewis, a Vietnam veteran, and Andre Sandoval, son of a slain police officer, along with their friends, Pedro "Pookie" Baez and Leonard Witherspoon, set fire to a vampire hideout after eliminating the human guards. As the hideout burned, the neighborhood cheered the four, who then spray painted "Night Watch" onto the burnt husk. Retribution was swift, and Leonard and Pookie were found with their bodies drained of blood. This action sparked the Hill to life, and a riot broke out between civilians and the vampires. The Pittsburgh police only kept the incident contained to the Hill District, and soon the Night Watch spread out, forming patrols across Pittsburgh. This meteoric rise included other cities, and the Night Watch spread throughout the country. This did not last, however, as the compact soon found itself fighting street gangs as well, and the area they first protected, Hill District, had fallen to urban decay. Riley was killed in the 90's by a surviving vampire, leaving Sandoval as the last surviving founder, living in New Orleans. He is confined to a wheelchair after a spinal cord injury, and his girlfriend, Gracie May Ramirez, now handles the group's activities. Purpose Similar in formation to the Union, the Night Watch differs in approach. While the Union waits for its foes to strike or crop up, the Night Watch is more proactive, making patrols and actively searching out and destroying nests and gang hideouts. Also, unlike the Union, the Night Watch maintains Vigil over areas other groups would not think twice about. Primarily operating in cities, the Watch does its best to distance itself from gang activities, though the distinction is easily blurred at times. Organization A highly informal compact, the Night Watch nevertheless organized in Sets, each with a different, though needed, role in the compact. Street Angels are the gang's most visible facet, taking their name from a potential victim who was saved by Sandoval, who called them "street angels". They primarily patrol the streets and public transportation, keeping those out at night safe. Archangels are the "elite" of the group, with no less than three kills to their claim. They are easily identified by the wings tattooed on their neck, which symbolizes how their shoulder angels keep the leeches from getting to them. The Chain Gang are the oldest of the gang's members, organizing the group's activities and members. Public minded members are even inclined to be the group's face to the police and populace, organizing seminars to educate others. References *HTV: Night Stalkers, p. 98-102 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary